zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Link's Parents
Link's Parents have been referred to in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. However, little is known about them. Both are thought to have died in the Hyrulean Civil War that raged across Hyrule ten years before the events of the Imprisoning War in Ocarina of Time, leaving their son, the boy that would grow up to become the Hero of Time, under the guardianship of the Great Deku Tree. Link's Father Link's Father is the title given to the man who fathered Link, the Hero of Time. Not much at all is known about him, other than he is obviously deceased by the time of Ocarina of Time since Link is said to have been orphaned during the Hyrulean Civil War by the Great Deku Tree. Therories Surrounding Link's Father The father of the Hero of Time can be traced back as far as A Link to the Past, where gamers first learn of the legends of the Master Sword, and its first master, the Hero of Time. The Pedestal of Time reads: The Hero's triumph on Cataclysm's Eve, '' ''wins three Sybols of Virtue. '' ''The Master Sword he will then retrieve, '' ''keeping the Knights' line true. '' The Hero of Time was the Hero at the time of the Great Cataclysm, and he won the three Spiritual Stones on the eve of the Great Cataclysm, when he unwittingly let Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm, where he shattered the Triforce. He retrieved the Master Sword and used it to fight alongside the Seven Sages during the Imprisoning War. The statement that he "kept the Knights' line true" implies he was descended from the Knights of Hyrule, who were wiped out in the Imprisoning War. As such, this implies that Link's father was that relative, and that he died defending the Hylian royalty. This is further supported by the unofficial manga that accompanies the games. In the ''Ocarina of Time manga, Rauru, the Sage of Light, tells the grown up Link that he was indeed born into the house of guardians that protected the King of Hyrule and his family and that his father was one of those guardians. He goes on to tell Link that his father was killed in battle during the Hyrulean Civil War. This explains his absence in the game as well as the Hero of Time's blood link to the Knights of Hyrule, as stated by the Pedestal of Time in A Link to the Past. In the Ocarina of Time manga However, he is mentioned in the unofficial manga of the game as having been a warrior that served the King of Hyrule before he unified the country in the Hyrulean Civil War. Rauru, the Sage of Light, tells Link that he was born into the guardian house that served the Hylian Royal Family at the time of the Hyrulean Civil War, implying that Link's father was one of the fabled Knights of Hyrule that served and protected the Royal Family. He also tells Link that his father was killed in battle before his mother brought him to the Great Deku Tree. This fits with the Hero's lineage spoken of in A Link to the Past, where the Pedestal of Time states that the Hero of Time "kept the Knights' line true" at the time of the Great Cataclysm. This implies that Link's father was one of the Knights of Hyrule, and that the Hero of Time was the last of their bloodline after the Knights were wiped out in the Imprisoning War. Hence, the most likely scenario from the Pedestal of Time's story in A Link to the Past as well as the manga of Ocarina of Time is that Link's father was indeed one of the fabled Knights of Hyrule that died defending the Hylian tribe during the Hyrulean Civil War. Link's Mother Link's Mother is mentioned in Ocarina of Time. During the Hyrulean Civil War, Link's Mother was gravely injured, and gave her son to the Great Deku Tree, in order to protect him. Theories Surrounding Link's Mother Below is a theoretical perspective of what could possibly happened to Link's Mother given what we know about her from Ocarina of Time. At a certain point in the Hyrulean Civil War, the fighting reached even the major Hylian settlement ruled by the Hylian Royal Family, forcing many from their homes and raining death and destruction from all sides. The mother of the infant Link was forced from her home during one of the attacks of the Dark Interlopers following the death of her husband, and to escape from the fires of the fierce war, she resolved to flee their settlement and try to escape the war on foot, planning to escape to a place relatively untouched by the intense fighting, the forbidden Kokiri Forest. Packing her infant son and taking what provisions she could, she fled her besieged home as war raged all around her. As she was fleeing the settlement, she was blasted by an attack of dark magic, badly wounding her in the process. Still, she fled as far as she could possibly go, and she escaped into the depths of the forest, taking her infant son with her. However, her injuries were quickly weakening her, and her strength was giving way quite quickly. Finally, when she could run no more and her energy was spent, she collapsed on the forest floor, clutching her child closely. As she was about to faint, she heard small footsteps nearby and just lost conciousness as many small figures appeared from the shadows of the trees around her. These small figures were the Kokiri, the child-like race protected by the Great Deku Tree whose members were said to never age. They brought her to their settlement deep within the forest and tried to tend to her wounds, but her injuries were so great that they could do little but comfort her. They then took her before the Great Deku Tree himself, the guardian spirit of the forest that took the form of a great, talking tree. The Hylian mother regained conciousness as her last moments were nigh, and the Deku Tree conversed with her concerning the future of her son. Knowing that her time was quickly drawing to a close, she revealed the child's name to be Link and made it clear she did not want him to become another victim of the civil war that was tearing the realm apart. Her only option was to leave her child under the guardianship of the Great Deku Tree, who could sense that her child was one of destiny, whose fate would affect the entire world and change the course of Hyrule's future in years to come. Shortly after the Deku Tree promised to protect her child from harm and to watch over him as he grew, the mother finally gave up her spirit. Following the burial of the Hylian mother, the Deku Tree resolved to raise Link in accordance with Kokirish tradition, teaching him the means necessary to survive in the forest and to deter him from straying outside its borders until he was ready. The Deku Tree resolved to not tell the child of his true heritage or what he truly was until the time was right, until he was ready to know. One slight problem with this omittance of information however was the fact that every Kokiri has a fairy companion to accompany them throughout the course of their lives, leaving Link the only member of the tribe without one due to his true heritage. The Deku Tree did not deem this to be too revealing however, and decided the best way to protect the child was to withhold his true heritage from him until he was fully prepared to know it and accept his destiny as a Hylian. For ten years, the boy would grow up amongst the children of the forest, not having any idea why he seemed somehow different from all the other Kokiri nor why he alone did not have a fairy companion. Thus, the boy that would one day become one of the greatest figures in Hyrule's history vanished from the public eye, disappearing into the depths of the forest, not to be seen nor heard from again for a decade.